Love Case
by Yume Ruu
Summary: Sebuah epidemi bunuh diri yang tidak hanya melibatkan diri si pelaku, melainkan juga bersama kekasihnya. (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

A/N: Ini cerita detektif pertama saya jadi mohon kritiknya dan maaf kalo ceritanya aneh atau tidak nyambung. Tolong tinggalkan review setelah membaca. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

26 Januari 1996, banyak media masa yang menampilkan berbagai kasus bunuh diri yang tidak hanya melibatkan diri si pelaku, melainkan juga bersama kekasihnya. Love Case, itulah sebutan bagi masyarakat untuk epidemi aneh ini.

Lawliet membaca koran paginya yang tergeletak di atas meja bersama dengan cangkir kopi beserta gula-gula baloknya. Tidak mengindahkan kasus-kasus pembunuhan lain kecuali Love Case yang sedang gemar dibicarakan oleh masyarakat.

Di Thailand, sepasang kekasih yang berlibur di Pataya ditemukan meninggal tenggelam sambil berpelukkan dengan rantai berat karatan mengikat kaki mereka. Di Inggris, seorang wanita meracuni kekasihnya lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di Jepang, dua orang remaja meloncat ke jalur kereta yang sedang melaju dengan bergandengan tangan. Di Amerika, seorang istri menembak suaminya lalu membakar dirinya sendiri.

Banyak media masa yang menyadari bahwa ini semua bukanlah suatu tindakan bunuh diri biasa, melainkan sebuah histeris. Suatu epidemi yang akan menyerang siapa saja, tidak peduli usia, tidak peduli latar belakang korban, epidemi ini telah membunuh sekitar puluhan manusia hingga saat ini dan diduga jumlahnya akan terus bertambah.

Laki-laki remaja itu mengaduk kopinya setelah memasukkan banyak gula balok ke dalamnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya, berita yang sedang dibacanya ini mungkin agak terlalu berlebihan, tetapi mungkin juga ada benarnya.

_Romeo and Juliet Syndrome_, beberapa media masa berasumsi inilah yang menyebabkan segala epidemi ini. Mereka menggunakan kata epidemi seolah-olah kejadian ini merupakan suatu penyakit yang belum diketahui penyebabnya, mengingatkan laki-laki bertubuh kurus ini akan epidemi tarian Strasbourg pada tahun 1518. Mungkin tidak hanya dia yang teringat akan epidemi tarian itu, melainkan semua orang yang ketakutan.

"Watari, saya ingin menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri. Tolong siapkan tiket ke Tokyo," ucap Lawliet tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya.

"Apakah L akan mengambil kasus ini?" Seorang pria tua berpakaian kasual yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi Lawliet bertanya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Untuk saat ini bukan L, tetapi Erald Coil."

"Erald Coil?"

Lawliet mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat segiempat dari dalam saku celananya. "Semalam ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di luar, saya menemukan ini, lebih tepatnya menginjaknya karena ini ada di bawah kaki saya."

Quillsh Wammy atau yang biasa dipanggil Watari oleh Lawliet mengambil kertas tersebut.

_Untuk Tuan Lawliet_

_Wammy's House_

_Winchester_

_Room 27_

_Aku melihatmu di sana._

_Love_

"Apa maksud surat ini, L?"

"Saya belum tahu, yang pasti seseorang dengan inisial Love sedang mengawasiku."

"Room 27?"

"Di dalam amplop yang berisi data-data tentang Love Case yang kuterima kemarin lusa oleh pengirim tanpa nama juga terdapat tulisan Room 27. Saya belum mengetahui apa artinya."

"Bukankah ini berbahaya?"

"Ini suatu kemajuan. Setidaknya sekarang saya tahu bahwa saya harus memecahkan kasus ini atau saya akan mati seperti yang lainnya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Erald Coil?"

"Coil akan menemukan orang berinisial Love ini dan L akan mengakhiri Love Case."

* * *

27 Januari, 1996. Erald Coil telah berada di salah satu stasiun TV swasta dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai detektif muda bernama Yamashita Ryuuzaki. Laki-laki yang duduk dengan cara yang unik itu sedang menunggu kedatangan seorang reporter perempuan yang pertama kali meliput kejadian bunuh diri seorang pria di sebuah apartemen bersama dengan kekasihnya tanggal 28 Desember lalu.

"Saya tertarik dengan kata-kata anda yang mengatakan bahwa peristiwa bunuh diri pada saat itu tidak terjadi karena keputusasaan si pria ataupun _Romeo and Juliet Syndrome_. Apa yang menjadi latar belakang anda untuk berbicara seperti itu?"

"Saya hanya merasa bahwa itulah yang harus saya katakan. Si pria mencintai si gadis, mereka seharusnya akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan jika peristiwa mengenaskan itu tidak terjadi. Keluarga mereka tidak mengalami masalah apa-apa hingga menyebabkan pasangan ini mengalami depresi."

"Kesimpulannya, tidak ada penyebab yang membuat si pria mengalami depresi dan keputusasan hingga nekat menikam si gadis lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri," Coil melengkapi.

"Benar, karena itu saya menduga bahwa latar belakang terjadinya peristiwa ini tidak lain adalah keinginan atau lebih tepatnya rasa cinta si pria terhadap si gadis."

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti. Mengapa si pria membunuh kekasihnya jika ia benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Justru karena si pria mencintainya, maka ia membunuhnya. Ini seperti suatu pembuktian bahwa cintanya terhadap si gadis adalah nyata, bahkan kematian bukanlah pemisah cinta mereka."

Coil yang sedari tadi mendengarkan sembari meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir mendapatkan suatu pernyataan tak nampak dari reporter ini. "Uemura-san, bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal lagi."

"Ya, silahkan."

"Mengapa anda merasa bahwa anda harus mengatakan semua yang anda pikirkan itu kepada media massa?"

Reporter itu menatap Coil sebelum menjawab, ia tampak ragu-ragu akan jawaban yang hendak diucapkannya. "Saya merasa hal seperti itu memang dapat terjadi karena terkadang saya juga merasa ingin melakukannya. Akan tetapi, saya merasa ada yang salah."

"Apa kesalahan itu jika saya boleh tahu?"

"Cinta tidak perlu menuntut nyawa manusia, kan?"

"Jadi anda ingin menyampaikan bahwa Love Case ini terjadi bukan karena suatu keobsesian manusia akan cinta yang dapat menular kepada manusia lainnya sehingga menyebabkan epidemi ini melainkan hanya sifat liar manusia yang ingin menguasai satu dan yang lain. Bukankah itu berarti jalan pikiran manusia mengalami kemunduran, tidak, bukan seperti itu. Manusia kembali berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang bernama cinta adalah sebuah perasaan harus memiliki dan abadi. Jika kita beranggapan seperti itu maka pelaku yang mendominasi sebenarnya adalah korban dari ketakutan akan keinginan untuk memiliki tersebut, sedangkan korban yang seharusnya terbebas dari kesalahan seolah-olah pendorong ketakutan tersebut hingga terjadilah aksi bunuh diri ini."

"Saya tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu yang telah anda berikan."

Lawliet merasa bodoh karena telah secara gamblang mengungkapkan pemikirannya kepada orang asing. Alih-alih melakukan penyelidikan secara diam-diam, dia malah memberikan banyak kesempatan kepada orang asing atau calon pelaku untuk memahami kebenaran dibalik kasus irasional ini. Jika pemikirannya benar, maka dia telah melakukan sebuah kecerobohan besar.

Laki-laki pengidap skoliosis itu menoleh ke arah jalanan gelap dan sepi yang terbentang di hadapannya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi. Apakah itu orang berinisial Love yang memberinya surat kemarin malam? Apakah ia boleh mencari dan menangkap orang tersebut?"

Sekonyong-konyong, ia merindukan rasa manis di lidahnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

28 Januari 1996, pagi hari. Seorang _bell boy _mengantarkan surat yang terjatuh di lobbi hotel. Setelah memberikan tip secukupnya, Wammy menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Lawliet yang sedang asyik membaca analisis psikologi Love Case oleh seorang psikiater terkenal asal Jerman.

_Untuk Tuan Lawliet_

_Mitsui Garden Hotel_

_Room K-2008_

_Tokyo_

_Aku mendengarmu, bahkan suara napasmu._

_Manusia makhluk yang serakah, bukan? Termasuk diriku._

_Love_

Lawliet cukup terkejut sekaligus terkesan. Orang ini nampaknya seperti bayangan, sangat professional dalam mengawasi seseorang. Ia tahu bahwa kalimat kedua ditunjukkan untuk pemikiran yang keluar dari mulutnya secara ceroboh semalam. Entah mengapa Lawliet semakin merasa tertantang untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Watari, tampaknya aku akan kehilangan nyawaku pada kasus ini."

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

* * *

Chapter 2

Lawliet menaruh cangkir kosongnya ke atas meja. Itu adalah cangkir kedelapan yang telah ia habiskan hari itu. Mencari korban pertama dan kedua dari sebuah kasus universal tidak akan semudah yang dibayangkan. Ia telah menggunakan nama Erald Coil untuk menggali informasi dari para FBI dan polisi dari berbagai negara.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, tidak ada korban pertama dalam kasus ini. Seperti berkamuflase dengan kasus bunuh diri lainnya, sekeras apapun Lawliet mencari tidak ada kepastian siapa korban pertama. Ini akan menjadi sulit karena tidak ada pengurangan jangkauan.

"Watari, tolong siapkan tiket pesawat ke Jakarta besok siang," ucap Lawliet sembari menekan interkomnya.

Meskipun Lawliet tidak yakin ini adalah korban pertama tapi pantas untuk diselidiki karena cara yang digunakan agak berbeda. Jika dilihat dari tanggal kematian, kedua korban inilah yang paling awal, dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

29 Januari 1996, Lawliet sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa cuaca di Jakarta akan secerah dan sepanas ini walaupun seharusnya sudah memasuki musim hujan. Seraya menunggu berkas-berkas yang akan diterimanya dari kantor kepolisian yang menangani kasus ini, Lawliet memakan es serut yang dibelikan Watari untuknya sehingga mengundangan banyak pandangan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tampak tak peduli, ia membiarkan kakinya menekuk diatas kursi sampai seorang polisi berbadan tegap menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama," kata polisi itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang agak kaku. "Ini adalah berkas dari kasus kebakaran keluarga Bapak Sugianto dua tahun lalu."

"Terima kasih. Maaf telah menyita waktu anda," ucap Lawliet dengan nada datar.

Ketika Lawliet berada selangkah lagi untuk memasuki mobil, lagi-lagi ia merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Tidak menghiraukannya, pria kurus itu duduk nyaman di kursi mobil dan membaca semua berkas yang baru saja diterimanya.

Kebakaran yang terjadi karena hubungan arus pendek listrik dengan empat korban meninggal. Seorang balita, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sakit, dan sepasang remaja yang kebetulan sedang berada di satu kamar. Terlihat sangat biasa, tetapi ada keanehan dengan sepasang remaja ini. Kebakaran terjadi pada siang hari atau saat jam pelajaran sekolah, mereka berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dan baru berpacaran selama tiga minggu.

Di media massa setempat menyebutkan bahwa kedua remaja ini sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh, Lawliet tidak terlalu mengerti isi artikelnya, dan kebakaran murni karena kecelakaan. Yang menjadikannya aneh adalah kematian mereka. Wajar saja jika seorang balita dan wanita paruh baya itu tidak dapat melarikan diri, tetapi sepasang remaja ini dapat dengan mudah lolos dari kobaran api. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Yang membuat kasus ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya adalah tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa ini kasus bunuh diri. Bila Love Case menjadi sorotan karena "bunuh diri" yang tidak lazim maka kasus ini seolah dikaburkan sehingga hilang dari pengawasan.

"Watari, bisa kau turunkan aku di sini?" pinta Lawliet tiba-tiba. Watari memerhatikan sekitarnya dan merasa bingung dengan keinginan detektif jenius itu.

"Apa kau yakin L? Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Watari memastikan. Mereka berada di perempatan yang sepi dan gelap. Matahari telah berganti dengan rembulan dan tak ada lampu jalan yang menerangi tempat mereka kecuali cahaya dari mobil.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui," sahut Lawliet lalu keluar dari mobilnya sementara Watari mengawasinya dari kaca spion.

"Selamat malam," sapa Lawliet dengan suara baritonnya.

Seseorang yang berada dibalik bayangan keluar dari persembunyiannya secara perlahan. Wanita muda itu terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. "Apa ada yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Lawliet lagi.

Wanita itu seakan sedang menahan kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia memegangi kedua lengannya dan tampak ragu. "Putriku hilang," ucapnya. "Kau detektif hebat, bukan? Aku sudah tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaanku kepada polisi. Tolong temukan putriku."

Lawliet mengerutkan keningnya. Jauh dari dugaannya. Tipuankah?

"Boleh saya tahu seperti apa putri anda?"

* * *

30 Januari 1996, Perkembangan kasus ini baru saja selangkah dan Lawliet sudah menarik napas dalam karena merasa ada sekelompok orang yang menginginkan penyelidikannya berlangsung rumit. Pria itu melirik kedua kertas yang ada di tangannya. Data lengkap dari seorang gadis yang hilang beserta fotonya dan surat dari si inisial Love.

_Untuk Tuan Lawliet_

_Amaris Hotel_

_Room 422_

_Teruslah mencari_

_Ini akan menyenangkan_

_Love_

Lawliet tersenyum membaca barisan kata itu lalu memandangi kembali foto gadis yang hilang. Marina Katlinda, umur empat belas tahun ketika menghilang, dua tahun yang lalu. Dia mulai memahami permainan yang diajukan Love untuknya.

Wanita yang mencari putrinya yang hilang bernama Nata Katlinda. Lawliet sudah berusaha mencari dia dan anak gadisnya di berbagai negara tapi tidak menemukan satupun yang berwajah seperti mereka dengan kedua nama itu. Detektif swasta itu semakin yakin bahwa dia sedang digiring ke suatu permasalahan yang melibatkan suatu kelompokbawah tanah.

Lawliet menekan interkomnya, "Watari, tolong siapkan tiket ke Paris." Tanpa menanyakan alasannya, Watari segera mencari tiket dan mereka mendapatkan pesawat besok pagi.

* * *

31 Januari 1996, Lawliet berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan merapatkan mantelnya. Dia menemui seorang dosen muda yang sedang duduk di ruang kosong sambil termenung. "Selamat pagi, Profesor Palson. Maaf membuat janji dengan anda secara mendadak."

"Tidak masalah, Detektif Coil. Saya justru senang bisa membantu anda menemukan sahabat saya," ucapnya. Suaranya sendu dan lelah. Wajahnya tampak muram dan tak bersemangat.

"Apa anda sedang sibuk? Saya bisa melihat anda kurang beristirahat," ucap Lawliet.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu saya belakangan ini. Anda pun terlihat kurang beristirahat," ucap Palson saat melihat kantong mata Lawliet yang menghitam.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kondisi fit saya," jawabnya terus terang. "Mengenai hilangnya Profesor Grove pada Agustus 1993 lalu, saya menemukan sesuatu yang agak mengejutkan di meja saya." Lawliet mengeluarkan foto Marina Katlinda dari saku mantelnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Palson. "Saya harap saya tidak salah dengan ini."

Palson membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat foto itu dan dengan tergesa-gesa memakai kacamata berbingkai persegi panjang dari saku kemejanya. "Tidak salah, ini adalah foto Christina Grove ketika masih muda. Bagaimana anda bisa mendapatkan foto ini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Saya dalam penyelidikan Love Case, seseorang yang tidak saya ketahui mengirimkan foto ini dan beberapa surat," Lawliet memperlihatkan tiga surat yang diterimanya dari si inisial Love. "Saya datang ke sini untuk mendengar pendapat anda, Profesor Palson."

Pria yang berada di akhir dua puluh tahun itu memijit pangkal hidungnya dan memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Saya harap anda tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, Detektif. Saya mengharapkan banyak hal kepada anda. Saya akan menjelaskan apa yang saya ketahui. Semoga anda tidak berpandangan buruk terhadap ilmuan muda seperti kami."

02 Februari 1996, Lawliet memandangi salju yang jatuh ke bingkai jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Palson sedang mencari sebuah kertas berharga yang bertumpuk dengan kertas-kertas penuh pengharapan ilmuan muda yang tidak terlalu berguna di gudang.

Lima belas menit kemudian Palson mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah surat resmi yang menuliskan tentang kesepakatan kerja sama. "Perusahan Asuransi BAA?" tanya Lawliet sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari surat tersebut.

"Mungkin terdengar konyol tapi kami memercayai bahwa perusahaan itu dapat mewadahi semua kegilaan kami. Diawali dengan percakapan singkat Christina dengan seorang pria di _cafe_ lalu surat itu datang dan segalanya seolah berputar begitu cepat."

Lawliet dapat melihat penyesalan di wajah Palson. Apa yang sudah dialaminya memang bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Empat ilmuan muda melakukan penelitian terhadap reaksi manusia terhadap cinta, awalnya penelitian berlangsung normal tanpa ada suatu keanehan yang terjadi. Setelah lima bulan penelitian, sepasang objek uji coba melakukan bunuh diri. Lalu tiga bulan kemudian sepasang objek yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mengerikan, itulah yang Palson katakan mengenai pendapatnya. Lawliet membiarkan Palson berbicara tanpa disela oleh pertanyaan. Pria itu menceritakan semua proses penelitiannya dengan lugas.

"Christina yang mengusulkan dan kami tertarik. Manusia haus akan cinta dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja karenanya, itulah yang dia ucapkan sehingga kami tergoda untuk mengetahui apa saja yang bisa manusia lakukan demi cinta. Semakin jauh kami memahami, semakin kami ketakutan dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya objek penelitian kami meninggal dengan cara bunuh diri. Tidak lama setelahnya pasangan kedua melakukan hal yang sama. Saya segera mengundurkan diri dari penelitian ini. Saya putus kontak dengan segala hal tentang penelitian tersebut sampai akhirnya saya mendengar bahwa epidemi Love telah melanda dunia. Apa sekarang kau berpikir Love Case terjadi karena penelitian konyol kami, Detektif Coil?"

"Mungkin benar, mungkin juga tidak. Jujur saja, saya bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya kepada orang lain. Tapi saya akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak akan saya beritahukan kepada orang lain kecuali kepada anda. Saya bisa berada di sini sebenarnya bukan karena foto Christina Grove saja. Ada cukup banyak ilmuan yang hilang dari tiga tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini. Saya mencurigai adanya kelompok bawah yang membelakangi semua kegilaan ini. Mendengar cerita anda dan merangkumnya dengan hasil penyelidikan saya, tampaknya anda bukanlah orang pertama yang melakukan penelitian ini. Mungkin secara kebetulan saja penelitian anda dan teman-teman anda sudah diketahui oleh kelompok ini. Atau jangan-jangan ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Bagaimana pendapat anda, Profesor?"

Palson terkesiap mendengar penjelasan detektif muda itu. Dia nyaris tak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Lawliet dengan keraguan. "Apa maksud anda sebenarnya? Apa anda menuduhku, Detektif?"

"Bukan anda lebih tepatnya, Profesor. Saya penasaran bagaimana dengan dua orang ilmuan yang lainnya. Apa mereka juga menghilang atau mengundurkan diri sepertimu?"

"Larisa McDenit meninggal bunuh diri, sedangkan Tommy Fizbest menghilang bulan April tahun lalu," jelas Palson tanpa memandang mata Lawliet.

"Saya turut berduka cita, Profesor. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Anda akan membantu penyelidikan saya dan saya akan membantu anda mencari kedua sahabat anda."

"Anda tidak memercayai saya, bukan, Detektif?"

"Saya sangat menghargai orang yang dapat membantu saya, Profesor Palson."

Percakapan itu terjadi kemarin dan sekarang Lawliet sedang memikirkan apa yang diharapkan selanjutnya oleh si Love dengan surat yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

_Untuk Tuan Lawliet_

_Paris_

_Kediaman Profesor Palson_

_Kami memiliki mawar biru di sini_

_Dan mereka mengawasimu_

_Harap lebih berhati-hati_

_Love_

Lawliet menghela napas. Ini adalah kasus pertama yang membuatnya harus memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada orang yang memiliki kemungkinan sebagai salah satu tersangka. Ia memandang surat kesepakatan yang dikirimkan perusahaan asuransi BAA itu lalu menatap Palson. "Baiklah, kita akan menangkap mereka. Ini merupakan suatu kejahatan dan mereka harus segera ditangkap. Tidak perlu khawatir Profesor Palson, keadilanlah yang akan menang," ucap Lawliet sambil tersenyum simpul layaknya anak kecil.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

03 Februari 1996, Lawliet menginginkan Palson untuk mendekati perusahaan asuransi BAA dan mencari tahu apa yang akan mereka tawarkan. Jika memang mereka menginginkan banyak ilmuwan untuk terlibat maka Palson tidak akan sulit untuk mengontak mereka. Sementara dirinya akan mencari beberapa ilmuwan lain untuk memperjelas posisinya saat ini.

Frankfurt, Jerman, detektif itu menemukan seorang ilmuwan telah menghilang sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tetapi tak ada media yang meliputnya. Di kota metropolitan seperti ini kejanggalan sekecil apapun akan dilirik media dan tampaknya ada yang membayar agar hilangnya Profesor James Wong tidak diketahui siapapun.

Lawliet membayar beberapa orang profesional dan menemukan tujuh belas kamera pengintai di kediaman Profesor Wong. Tiga diantaranya berbeda dengan yang lain. Detektif muda itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Profesor Wong telah menduga penculikan akan dirinya. Selain kamera-kamera pengintai itu, tidak ditemukan barang berharga lainnya di sana.

"Saya sudah mendapat semua barangnya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," ucap Lawliet pada layar laptopnya yang menampilkan huruf "L" besar. "Watari, tolong periksa sidik jari yang ada di kamera-kamera ini," perintahnya tanpa memandang Watari yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, L?" tanya Watari ketika sekilas melihat wajah kesal Lawliet.

"Apa kau menyadarinya, Watari? Saya seperti burung yang digiring ke dalam sangkar," gerutunya dan menunjukan sebuah kertas lusuh yang berada di atas meja. "Ditemukan di bawah kasur Profesor Wong."

_Untuk Profesor James Wong_

_Frankfurt, Jerman_

_Room 27_

_Jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu_

Watari menyipitkan mata lalu memandang Lawliet seakan meminta penjelasan. "Apakah surat ini dari si inisial Love? Saya melihat ada beberapa kesamaan di sini," ucap Watari sedikit ragu.

"Mungkin, kemungkinannya lima puluh persen. Hanya satu hal yang pasti, Profesor Wong telah meletakkan kamera untuk dirinya sendiri," Lawliet mengalihkan matanya pada tiga kamera yang dipisahkan dari kamera lainnya. "Itu kamera yang dibuat secara pribadi oleh Profesor Wong, jika saya boleh berasumsi. Yang membuatku kesal adalah Profesor Wong telah melakukan kontak dengan orang yang mengetahui bahwa ia akan diculik dan dia tidak melakukan apapun selain tiga kamera ini. Saya sudah mencoba mencari petunjuk yang mungkin dia sembunyikan dan tidak mendapatkan apapun. Saya akan mencarinya lagi."

Pemuda itu terlihat lelah, hampir sepekan dia nyaris tidak tidur. "Kau butuh istirahat L," ucap Watari terus terang, meskipun ia tahu Lawliet tidak akan mengacuhkannya.

"Saya butuh bukti," balas Lawliet lalu memakan kudapan manisnya. Wajahnya masih berkerut tidak senang.

04 Februari 1996, Lawliet menonton berita yang menampilkan Love Case. Kali ini sepasang remaja melompat dari lantai tertinggi ketika berada di Hotel Burj, Dubai. Kedua remaja itu adalah anak dari orang yang berkedudukan tinggi di parlemen. Kasus bunuh diri ini akan menjadi sorotan untuk beberapa waktu.

Palson berada di hadapannya dengan tangan melipat di atas meja, wajahnya terlihat cemas dan tak sabar. Mereka berada di sebuah _café _kecil dan layar televisi yang berada di tengah ruangan sedang menampilkan berita yang membuat Lawliet menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Jika anda khawatir dengan kamera, tidak ada satupun di sini," ucap Lawliet ketika melihat wajah gelisah Profesor Palson.

"Bukan itu yang membuatku cemas." Palson mengambil jeda. Dia melirik ke layar televisi lalu beralih ke Lawliet yang sedang menambahkan gula ke kopinya secara berlebihan. "Saya takut saya tidak bisa melakukan ini," ucapnya lirih. "Ini mungkin akan menjadi percakapan kita yang terakhir. Atau mungkin anda memang sudah merencanakannya agar anda mendapatkan bukti."

"Yang terakhir terdengar mengerikan tetapi saya mengakuinya. Jadi, apa yang bisa saya dapatkan sebagai bukti?" sahut Lawliet ringan.

Palson tampak tak senang. Dia menghirup kopinya lambat-lambat sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Mereka menawarkanku bekerja sama dengan berbagai keuntungan yang tidak masuk akal. Saya sudah mengirimkan berkas-berkas dan rekaman yang anda inginkan. Apakah saya bisa menjamin bahwa kemungkinan terburuk yang saya dapatkan bukanlah kematian, Detektif?"

"Mereka membutuhkan ilmuwan jadi anda akan diperlakukan dengan baik," jawab Lawliet tidak menyakinkan.

Palson menarik keluar buku catatan dan penanya dari saku dan menulis sesuatu. Lawliet menerimanya dan sekilas tersenyum. "Saya sudah menduganya."

"Jangan tanya darimana saya mendapatkannya. Hanya itu saja yang bisa saja berikan untukmu saat ini, Detektif," ucap Palson lalu pergi.

Lawliet mengamati kertas itu sembari menghabiskan kuenya. Belum sempat Lawliet meninggalkan kursinya, seseorang menduduki kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Palson. "Halo, Detektif Coil. Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu."

05 Februari 1996, semua laman web yang dibuka oleh Lawliet adalah _failed_. Detektif muda itu kembali menatap kertas yang diberikan oleh Palson. Sebuah _link_. Tidak bisa dibuka dengan cara biasa. Lawliet menggunakan _DOS_ untuk mengakses _link_ tersebut. Dia berhasil membuka laman depan dengan tampilan kotak_ password _beradadi tengah layar.

Lawliet berpikir sejenak lalu mengetik "Room27" pada kotak _password _tersebut. Kata sandi diterima. Detektif remaja itu telah berada di jalan yang benar sejauh ini. Laman web tersebut berubah, menampilkan barisan kata yang menjelaskan tentang Love Case. Tampak normal dan berita yang disajikan di sini sangat baru. Perhatian Lawliet teralih pada kata "Blue Roses" yang terletak di antara barisan kata yang menjemukan di sudut kiri. Ia mengarahkan kursornya pada kata itu dan kursor merubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah tangan yang menunjuk. "_Link_," gumamnya.

Laman web berubah kembali setelah Lawliet menekan kata "Blue Roses" tersebut. Sebuah daftar panjang yang berisi nama-nama dari berbagai belahan dunia. Lawliet membacanya dengan cepat, berusaha menemukan nama yang ia kenal dan terhenti pada sebuah nama.

Watari berbicara melalui interkomnya, "L, Profesor Palson tidak dapat ditemukan di kediamannya."

"Aku tahu. Namanya telah ada di sini. Kita kehilangan dia, Watari." Lawliet memberikan jeda dalam kata-katanya. "Tolong _print out _daftar ini."

"L, kau mendapat surat." Tak lama kemudian, Watari datang dan menyerahkan sebuah surat.

_Untuk Tuan Lawliet_

_Hotel Elite Guruvayur_

_Room 2115_

_Datang. Hilang. Kembali._

_Love_

Lawliet mengerutkan dahinya. "Watari, kita dalam masalah. Sebenarnya ini hanya firasatku saja, tetapi sepertinya ada yang telah menyadari penyelidikan kita selain Love." Suara tembakan terdengar setelah Lawliet mengatakannya.


End file.
